Chloe's Valentine Surprise
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Alek knows exactly what he'll give Chloe for Valentine's Day when she is his as is destined.  Het.


Title: "Chloe's Valentine Surprise"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: I always dedicate all my Alek/Chloe fics to my beloved, inspiring, amazing, and wonderful love and light of my life, my Captain, my Muse, my everything, my beloved husband, Jack, who's an even bigger Alek fan than I, but this one is most especially dedicated to the man I love, my Knight in "slightly tarnished' silver armor, my King of inspiration, my Captain of my heart and soul, my everything! I love you, my dearest Jack! Happy Valentine's Day, my darling love!  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Alek knows exactly what he'll give Chloe for Valentine's Day when she is his as is destined.  
>Warnings: Het<br>Word Count: 2,659  
>Date Written: 7 February, 2012<br>Disclaimer: Alek, Chloe, all other characters mentioned within, and The Nine Lives of Chloe King are ﾩ & TM ABC Family and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author. The title comes from the song, "Jump They Say", by the true King of Rock, David Bowie; that song is ﾩ & TM him. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chloe was tired, frustrated, and, as the saying goes, ready to kill something by the time she got home that evening. Her day had not at all gone as planned. The Order, as was getting increasingly common for them, had seen to that. They had kept the other Mai and herself so busy that evening that she'd missed her date while ushering her friends, Paul and Amy, away from the battle and on toward their own romantic Valentine Day's date. Paul had actually taken her advice and gotten them reservations at Amy's favorite restaurant. Although Chloe was happy for her friends, sending them on their way to make sure they would be happy had only brought her own frustrated love life crashing more into her attention.

She hadn't seen Brian for a week now, thanks to the Order, and that was not the only area in her life where they were intervening. She never had time to spend with her mother any more, or even time to hang out with Amy and Paul without discussing Mai business. She didn't even have time to study, and that had caused her to fail a major test today. Chloe sighed. She'd be grounded when her mother heard of that result, but at least being grounded would give her an opportunity to catch up on some well deserved, and sorely needed, rest.

She tried to stifle a yawn as she unlocked her door, but it broke free of her restraints. She covered her mouth, surprised at the loudness of her own yawn, and blushed. Normally, she would have been thankful that no one was around to see her yawn so widely that her mouth felt unhinged, but she knew she was being watched. She was always being watched lately. Amy thought it was cute that her watcher was a hunk who wanted to protect her, but Chloe still wasn't sure what to make of Alek. The guy wasn't even human!

Of course, she herself was no longer human or had never been, admittedly, entirely human. That didn't make her any less uncomfortable around him. An uncomfortable feeling always pinched at her insides when he drew near, although she was more comfortable with him these days than almost any other person. She could keep no secrets from him, and he was one of the few people with whom she could truly be herself without worrying about what he would think.

Her lips twitched as she admitted to herself that he was sort of cute. Although, her brain quickly warned her, his ego was so big that it took away any cute points. But wasn't he worthy of having such a large ego? The man had saved her life more than once, and nothing seemed capable of stopping him when it was her life at stake. Chloe smiled, remembering how Alek always came to her rescue. Pieces of songs flitted through her mind. Over the years, guys had sung about stopping the world to melt with their love, moving the world to get to them, and taking down any obstacle to stay with them, but how many had actually done as they sang?

Chloe's mood was starting to lift despite the fact that she'd come home to an empty house and been reminded that even her mother had a more active love life than herself. She opted out of bothering to make an entire sandwich and just took a slice of meat from the fridge. She munched on it as she read her mother's note, grabbed another piece of meat and a soda, and headed upstairs to spend the rest of Valentine's Day alone in a quiet and big house that made her feel even lonelier.

As she made her way to her room, she again found herself thinking of Alek. It was a habit that she was making more and more frequently, but she couldn't seem to help thinking of him. His smiling face came to her mind at all times of the day and night, and if she were completely honest with herself, Chloe would have realized that the Order wasn't the only thing keeping her from seeing Brian. She'd rather spend her afternoons just hanging out, chatting, and leaping buildings with Alek than to go to some posh restaurant with Brian.

Yet Brian was the human in the equation. He was the rich, sweet, cute, and sensitive college guy, everything she'd ever wanted in a boyfriend, and lacked Alek's ego. He also, however, lacked Alek's abilities, charm, and easy ways to make her smile. She heard a soft noise in her bedroom and knew that Alek must be checking her room for intruders before going back out onto the roof.

He never left her alone. Her lack of privacy should aggravate her, and she let on that it did. It truly had at first, but it had since become comforting to know that he was always there, never far from her at all in case something ever happened. It was because of his steady protection that she and her mother still lived, Chloe reflected, recalling the time he'd saved them both inside her own home. The guy might not be human, but he was a hero. Her . . . hero . . .

Chloe stopped the second she opened her bedroom door. Her body and mind froze. Her heart gave a little jump and then started to soar. A smile slowly crawled up her lovely, lush lips. Soft petals from pink and red rosebuds covered the floor of her bedroom. Candlelight glowed in her room, and a romantic ballad played gently on her stereo.

Her green eyes traveled over the circling petals and then finally lifted to her bed, where more of them had been laid. Then her startled eyes met the deep, rich, and brown orbs of the party who had done all this to her bedroom. She must have looked as surprised as she felt from the way he grinned at her. "Alek," she breathed his name, almost dropping her meal.

"Chloe," he purred, grinning from ear to ear and looking every bit like the cat who'd eaten the canary as he'd been accused of resembling before, "welcome home." His catlike eyes gazed into hers, and though an entire room still separated them, Chloe could almost feel his hot breath flushing her flesh. He sat on her side of the bed, and Chloe knew that he intended to ask her to join him. Her heartbeat roared.

Suddenly, she remembered the way he'd teased her early that morning on the way to school. He'd asked her what Brian was getting her for Valentine's Day, and she'd replied that she didn't know. He'd then told her that he knew exactly what he would get her if he was so lucky as to have such a wonderful girl as she as his girlfriend. Her guard had slipped, and she'd asked him, irritably, "What?", only to have him purr what was a clearly predictable answer for him, or for any guy with an ego as big as his: "Me."

He smiled beguilingly at her now, and despite all her doubts, and knowing his every fault, her heart still soared. "I told you I'd give you me," his rumbling, husky voice assured her, and inside, she melted thoroughly just hearing his tone. She'd never heard any one speak with such a sexy voice before in all her life! She'd heard other girls say that they could listen to an actor read the phone book, but never before had she understood their willingness to go through something so boring until right now. Listening to Alek say or read anything could never be boring. His sensual voice swept over her, pulling her in; she drifted closer to him.

"I didn't forget the chocolates, either," he said, showing her a large, heart-shaped box. His grin grew; his perfect, white teeth sparkled at her. "Although I'm way sweeter."

Of course you are, she wanted to say. He was sweet, and handsome, and cunning, and sexy, and he knew it. His ego had always aggravated the living daylights out of her before, but suddenly, Chloe found herself not caring about his ego any longer. Yes, he had an ego as huge as the Golden Gate Bridge was long, but he deserved it.

He rose from her bed; she didn't try to move. He put the chocolate on her bed, rose, and walked to her, swaying his hips slightly as he did so in a predatorial prance. She could almost see a tail whipping out from behind him although she knew he didn't actually have one. He raised his hand and touched her cheek, his fingers coming to rest just below her ear lobe. "Chloe," he said, "I know the day didn't go like you wanted it to, but we can make up for it all tonight. You deserve a wonderful Valentine's Day! Let me give you one," he purred and then closed down on her lips.

His lips touched hers, and fireworks shot through Chloe's mind. She moaned against his gentle but passionate touch, her lips falling open, and he took immediate advantage of that opening, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and curling his heated tongue around her startled one. Her green eyes drifted shut. She moaned again, and he stepped closer, wrapping her in his arms and holding her against his body that was every bit as supple and heated as his tongue.

His hands cupped her beautiful face, then swept through her long, blonde hair. She felt him rise against her, and her womanhood instinctively answered, cradling the rising bulge in his jeans, as she started to kiss him back. She had rarely been kissed before. This made only her third kiss. Her first kiss had stunned her almost as greatly as the results that had followed. Her second kiss had been shared with him and had been the most wonderful, heated, and enthralling experience that she'd ever had, far better than any kiss she'd ever dreamed or seen on the tv or in movies.

This third kiss, however, put both of the others to shame. The heat unfurling from it spiraled through her body, shooting through the top of her head and out the ends of her wriggling toes. It engulfed her and set her very soul ablaze. She murmured his name against his lips, only vaguely aware that there was something wrong about this most wonderful and passionate moment.

Her tongue rose to meet his, twirling with his and poking into his mouth. Her own mouth opened wider, inviting him in deeper, as her arms hesitantly went around him. Then, from what seemed like a million miles away, she heard something knocking. The crazy thought that it was a tail bumping something in excitement passed when she heard a voice calling her name.

Her green eyes opened. She remembered where she was, on Earth and not Cloud Nine, and exactly whom it was that she was kissing. A different kind of heat flushed her face. "Alek," she breathed his name shakily, "we - we shouldn't."

He sighed, understanding her dejection immediately and, knowing from the scent as well as the sound of her mother's voice calling to her to tell her that she had a visitor, just who had broken up their moment of pure and passionate pleasure Heaven. "Go to your human, then," he told her, forcing a calm mask on his face and fighting to keep his voice from shaking, "but don't forget, Chloe, that I'm here, waiting for you to come to your senses and realize the true love we share. No human - not Brian or any one else - can come close to giving you what we already have."

He touched her cheek once more and drew his thumb softly against her tender flesh before she jerked away from his touch. He withdrew his hand back to his side but continued to smile at her, his brown eyes shining with the truth he knew would come to pass. "When you're ready," he told her, "I'll give you the best Valentine's Day you ever had."

Her mother was heading up the staircase, still calling to her. Caught in uncertainty, Chloe looked toward her door, but when she turned back to face Alek again, he was gone. The evening breeze blew through her open window, and she knew he was just outside, waiting for a chance, and her permission, to come back in. The hair on her arms bristled. It was suddenly very cold in her room without him.

Her mother opened her door. "Chloe! Girl, what are you doing just standing there? Didn't you hear me? Brian is here."

"Oh," she spoke, still dazed.

"Oh? Oh is all you can say for yourself?" Meredith's eyes swept her daughter's room. She looked at her questioningly. "Were you planning something?"

"No," Chloe whispered.

Her mother's eyes narrowed as she looked at her scrutinizingly, like she was a bug underneath her microscope. "Chloe, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she said, giving herself a shake and finally actually looking at her mom for the first time that evening. She managed a small smile. "I was just planning on an evening at home."

"On Valentine's Day?" Meredith asked. "No, you don't," she continued, shaking her head. "I don't know what's been going on with you, Chloe, but you have got a young gentleman down there, waiting to take you out."

"I told him I couldn't go this evening. I had to work late."

"Well, that was then. This is now. He's still waiting." Meredith clasped her daughter's shoulders and turned her toward the stairs.

"But tomorrow's a school day."

"And today's Valentine's Day."

"You always say I can't stay out late on a school night."

"We'll make an exception this one time. I'll extend your curfew by one hour. You're not missing Valentine's Day, young lady, not at your age! Now go! I'll take care of your room."

Meredith gave her only daughter a little shove, sending Chloe down the stairs to where Brian waited, smiling up at her. Her heartbeat thudded, but it didn't soar even when he took her hand in his. Brian was a sweet enough guy, but he wasn't the one for whom she'd been waiting her entire life. She'd just felt the touch of that one and tasted his kiss, and she longed for more.

Yet, as Brian spoke to her with words she did not yet hear and smiled up at her with puppy dog eyes, Chloe felt guilt beginning to inch up her soul. The kiss she had shared with Alek had been wonderful, the stuff of which dreams were made, but she shouldn't have kissed him yet. She had to get rid of Brian first. She couldn't break up with him on Valentine's Day, she thought, as she let him lead her out and while being fully aware of Alek's enchanting eyes following her every step. She couldn't break up with him tonight, but she would soon. She only hoped that when she did, it wouldn't be too late, and that Alek would still be waiting.

Alek smiled, perfectly aware of his lady love's thoughts. "Go, Chloe King," he whispered into the night. "Be human for now, but when you're ready, I'll still be here waiting." And when she was ready, when she did come to him and confess the love he already knew she felt for him, though not quite as strongly as he did for her, Alek would take her in his arms, kiss her senseless yet again, ravish her sweetly, and make all their dreams come true, not just on Valentine's Day but on every day and night for the rest of their lives. He purred to himself, contented to wait for now or for however long it took, until he had the honor of holding his beloved Uniter in his arms forever more.

**The End**


End file.
